


Things Were Not As They Seemed

by MelindaGhost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "he knew", Fluff, Harry is no longer a student, Harry is of age, M/M, Severus "knows" quite a lot, Snape had to be cruel to keep up pretenses, engaged dorks, i is really bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Basically how Severus feelings and thoughts about Harry Potter changed over the years and where it took them.





	Things Were Not As They Seemed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today without any idea of what I was doing. I just started with a sentence and suddenly there was this text.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Although he was well aware of his own developing feelings for the boy – no, man, he never would have thought he would ever end up like this, that they would end up like this.

For years he had to pretend to hate the boy and in the beginning it was anything but hard to convince everyone around him and himself that there was nothing but animosity running through his veins in regard of one Harry James Potter. He was just a little boy who thought so much of his fame that he thought he was above paying attention in class and showing some respect to his teachers. He was the classic troublemaker. Deliberately putting himself and those around him in danger without once thinking about the consequences.

But as the boy grew up and Severus Snape got to watch him develop and mature he began to realise that not everything is what it seems and that Harry wasn't the spoiled brat he had anticipated the son of James Potter to be. He learned that the both of them had a lot in common, way too much in fact.

Severus Snape began to appreciate the way Harry handled so many of the problems he knew only too well and the strength the boy showed that he himself had lacked growing up. He knew that it was just oh so easy to follow down the dark path, to forget the beauty of life that was worth fighting for and all of a sudden he was both eternally grateful and childishly jealous. Jealous because he never had the right friends that kept him in line and grateful that Lily's son had.

He began to care for Harry. Not just because he was Lily Evans' son, but because he was him. Over that time it became harder and harder for him to treat him in the cold and to some point cruel manner he knew his position as a spy required. Until every insult he brought over his lips broke a piece of his already fractured but rapidly warming heart. He was beginning to remember what it was like to deeply care about another person. What it felt like to fall in love.

And he did fall. Head over heels. But at the same time he knew that with every cruel word he would push Harry further away. He knew that it was necessary because of the war, yet it still hurt and sometimes Severus just wished he could blow his cover, talk to Harry and let him see the real Severus Snape. The one with actual feelings other than hatred and disgust.

When Albus told him that in the end Harry would have to die at the hand of Voldemort he lost all of his faith. So when Nagini assaulted him he didn't care that he was about to die, he had given Harry his memories, all that he needed to know and if he was being honest with himself he was glad to go now. He wouldn't have been able to watch Harry die.

But things came differently, as they always seemed to do when Harry Potter was involved. When Severus had passed out from all the blood loss Harry and Granger had managed to stabilise him enough with the help of Essence of Dittany, a few blood replenishers and a Bezoar that after the final battle he was still alive and had a serious chance of being able to be nursed back to full health.

It had needed a bit if convincing that he was actually alive when Severus woke two weeks after the defeat of Voldemort to find Harry of all people sitting at his bedside talking softly to Poppy Pomfrey, alive and breathing. 

And now, not even a year later, here they were. Harry, softly snoring, lying next to Severus with his left hand firmly pressed to his partner's chest. The cold metal band on his ring finger making Severus smile. Severus still didn't know what he did to deserve this happiness, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. So with one last squeeze to his soon-to-be husband's hand his breath evened and he fell into a deep and calm slumber.


End file.
